sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Bioroid
Bioroids are vat-grown humans. Each bioroid has an artificial, advanced computer brain. Like humans, they need food and drink. They sleep and bleed when injured. While their computer interface gives them certain intellectual advantages, the pervasive prejudice against — and paranoia of — bioroids puts them at a distinct disadvantage when interacting with society at large. The main difference between bioroids and the rest of humanity is though the bodies are new, the minds that inhabit them are not. Bioroids are designed for the purpose of extending life. Those wealthy enough to afford it can have their personalities "dubbed," their consciousness uploaded into a computer and downloaded into a fresh bioroid body, escaping disease, crippling injury, or eventual death. Physical Description Bioroids are identical to humans and are indistinguishable from them short of select testing with specialized equipment. Registered bioroids are marked with a bar code genetically grafted to their skin, usually on the shoulder or the back of the neck, to identify them as other than human. Bioroids in Society Bioroids are used as replacement bodies for dubs (computerized copies of a person’s consciousness). The link of faulty dubbing to a series of high profile murders has cast bioroids in a bad light. They are illegal in most corporations. Those corporations that do allow bioroids require a bar code for identification and monitoring. Illegal bioroids in any corporation are killed once identified. Consequently bioroids either make every attempt to comply with authority, or take great pains to hide their presence amongst the general population. Either choice carries risks. Most people view bioroids with prejudice, paranoia, and disdain. The poor hate them as a symbol of the rich once again using their wealth to escape consequences; the fearful look at them as mass murderers waiting to snap at the first glitch in programming; the ignorant view them as less than human, just another technological monster making society less safe for “real” people. Racial Traits Digital Mind Having a digitally dubbed mind has its advantages. Bioroids gain a +2 on all Computers checks, and once per day, when making a d20 roll, the bioroid may roll twice and take the better roll. Additionally, You cannot be effected by treatments of the boost (mental) and mind-affecting types. Electromagnetic Sensitivity Androids take 1 extra damage per die from electricity damage. Machine Learning Bioroids gain Skill Focus at 1st level as a bonus feat. Psychic Resistance Androids are resistant to all psychic effects, even beneficial ones. Androids must make a save against all psionic effects and this save is made at a +2. Androids may also not gain psychic powers, take levels in psychic classes, or take psychic archetypes. Serial Bar Code All legal produced bioroids are required to be created with matrix bar codes, assigned by their manufacturer that identify them. Bioroids have their matrix bar code placed in a visible location, such as on the wrist or neck to allow them to be scanned through visual surveillance systems. The starting attitude of any non-bioroid in human space is one step worse than normal and never starts higher than Indifferent. Any Diplomacy attempt to improve the attitude of an NPC toward a bioroid, or a known associate of a bioroid, takes a −2 penalty. Bioroids who are discovered without bar codes, concealing their bar codes, or to have removed their bar codes are considered dangerous when discovered and the attitude of any law enforcement NPC immediately shifts to Hostile. Some NPCs may be bioroid friendly, or bioroids themselves, and may ignore these effects. Category:Races